Club de periodismo
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Ash solo trato de ser amable con el chico nuevo. Jamas creyó que aquel chico de mirada neutral fuera tan extravagante y creara en él sentimientos mas halla de la amistad. kodakshipping.


Al fin traigo este fic que tanto tiempo llevo prometiendo XDXD Un kodakshipping que no se cuantos capitulos tendra... pero debo avisar que me base en el anime Susumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Dedicado a: NekoYaoisensei :3 Ahora si tambien dame un Darkstreakshipping! *puchero*

Aqui dejo el prologo, que por ser prologo no esta muy larguito XD

* * *

**Prologo:**

_¿Con que persona más curiosa me encontré?_

Yo, Ash Ketchum, un chico común y corriente de quince años. Asisto a una escuela cualquiera, aunque es grande y bonita. Poseo una gran cantidad de amigos, pero mis mejores amigos se reducen a unos pocos. Aun así nunca tuve problemas para conseguir amistades con personas de casi todas las edades…

_¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?_

Siempre he sido de esa clase de persona que busca llevarse bien con todos, conocer a todos. Para mi desgracia eso puede llevarme a malos momentos.

Un muy buen ejemplo seria con un chico nuevo que llego hace un año. Paul Marshall. Intente llevarme bien con él; solo decir que termine puteado y deprimido. Dawn (una vieja amiga) me dijo "_En un idiota, mejor déjalo_", mi mejor amigo, Gary, me dijo "_es una perra, debería morir_".

Que lindos…

Pero bueno… el asunto aquí no es ese.

El asunto principal es que ahora estoy en la cafetería y al hacerme el buenito decidí sentarme con un chico nuevo. Trip Duncan. Un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules. Creí que sería buena idea.

Oye, hay que ser amable con un chico nuevo… en verdad soy un idiota…

Justo al frente tengo a un chico con mirada neutral (En serio, da hasta miedo), que lo único que me dijo es su nombre y que al parecer tiene catorce años, con razón no está en mi salón.

¡Ah! Y casi se me olvida; cuando le dije de donde venia al instante me dijo "_del culo del mundo_". No me hubiera molestado tanto el comentario si no fuera por el tono con que lo dijo ¿Acaso es racista o solo amargado?

- Oye, ¿si se te ofrece algo podrías decírmelo e irte?- ¡Y para colmo me está botando! Pues supongo que si no me quiere aquí debería irme, pero como dicen todos, soy masoquista y por eso insisto en quedarme para que me sigan tratando mal.

- En realidad no se me ofrece nada… solo quería hacerte compañía, estas solo- le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa. Pocos pueden decirle que no a ello, al menos eso me dijo Gary.

- Gracias por mostrarme lo obvio- alzo una ceja con sarcasmo y yo solo respire profundamente, tratando de calmarme. Soy Ash, no pierdo los estribos.- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si estoy solo es porque quiero?

- ¿Es decir que si quisieras estar en compañía podrías?

- …

Y le atine…

- Tampoco debería interesarte- me contesto con voz apagada y al instante saco una cámara fotográfica. Sin permiso alguno abrió mi mochila, donde estaba…

- ¡Pika!- y el flash lo aturdió. Rápidamente volvió a cerrarla. Casi me da un infarto al pensar que podían atrapar a pikachu.

- ¡Eh! No vuelvas a hacer eso- abro la maleta levemente y meto mi mano, para acariciar a mi pokemon quien gustoso recibió el gesto. Él no me contesta, es un poco mal educado- y… ¿Te gusta la fotografía?- le pregunto cuando tomaba foto de su charola de comida ¿Acaso le toma foto a todo?

Volteo a mirarme con su expresión vacía.

- Es como un diario hecho de imágenes. Acabo de conocer a un chico que no se da cuenta de las indirectas y lo interesante en el es que trae a su pikachu a la escuela, lo cual claramente está prohibido.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿por qué no intentas meterte a un club que tenga que ver con fotos o eso de conseguir información?- por un momento pareció que el chico se intereso por lo que le dije.

- Pues lo intente, pero al escuela no tiene ningún club relacionado, los periódicos están viejos, eso ya lo entiendo. Aun así deberían tener una página Web al menos… Me encantaría hacer una. Sería tan genial ser el presidente del periódico "virtual" de la escuela.- una sonrisa había inundado su rostro.

Parece que volví a atinar en algo y esta vez es un tema que en verdad le agrada.

- Aunque toda la gente aquí es idiota, no tienen ni el interés de crear un club de periodismo.- hablo con firmeza y creo que me metió en el grupo de "idiotas".

- Deberías crear tu propio club, entonces…- me detuve al ver a Trip mirarme con ojos iluminados. Yo había dicho el comentario al azar, al menos me alegra haberlo animado un poco.

_Ya de por si el chico me parecía extraño, pero más tarde terminaría descubriendo realmente lo extraño que es y me relacionaría con el de forma que no creí posible._

_Repito ¿En que me he metido?_

* * *

Pues aqui se queda por hoy XD

Reviews? Me motiva a continuar XD

Nos leemos :D


End file.
